Why me?
by hollagurl8
Summary: There is a girl Kagome..and there is a boy Inuyasha..they meet eachother at an orphanage. She started off bad having wars against eachother , trying to kill eachother, but soon love will blossom..i hope. please Read&Review...
1. Chapter 1

Hi I am the author and..well yea

**Why me?**

Kagome hastily ran out of the building.

"God I am late," she mumbled as she unlocked the car door.

She put the keys into the ignition and the car hummed to life. She started down Hally Barry Avenue ( A/N : I know i know wierd but i couldnt think of anything else..) and toward Banin Boulevard. She drove passed the bakery.

"Maybe I should just grab a bi- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA," Kagome screamed as she saw a car heading to her.

BEEEEEPPPP BAAAMM

Darkness, its filling me..I can't see, Kagome realized.

She moved her fingers. It moved she could feel it moving she was wide awake but why can't she see? She slowly got up careful not to hit something and tried to get to the ground.

My legs...they're numb..I can't move them, Kagome thought

She tried to touch the ground ,she let go of the bed. Her face came in contact with the hard tiled ground.

"OOooow," Kagome groaned.

"Kagome,dear,get back in bed, you shouldn't be _trying_ to walk at your stage," a friendly voice said.

"Who are you? Whats going on? Why can't I see? Where am I?" she poured out suddenly.

" Kagome...don't get too fustrated, my name is Sango one of your nurses. And you were in a terrible accident, we found your legs pinned to the wheel and I think you got blinded by the electricity which was from your obvious crappy car and it reflected from your mirror and into your eyes," Sango explained but said the last part quickly.

"Oh, but can you help me get up," she said sadly

Sango grabbed a wheelchair and hoisted Kagome on.

"Kagome..you'll have to go to an orphange," Sango said biting her lip

"What? But how bout my dad and mom can't they take me in?" Kagome asked shocked

"They...they..died..in a car crash ,Kagome," Sango sputtered

"WHAT? NOOO THIS CAN'T BE NOOOOOOOO," Kagome screamed as she tried to wheel away.

"Kagome,calm down," Sango comforted

Kagome tried to wheel away but knew she wouldn't be able to succeed.

"But the good news is that ur ready to leave the hospital whenever you want to,"Sango said thoughtfully

"I...want...to...leave...now...," she said ,her shoulders trembling.

Sango packed her things and set it in front of Kagome . Sango then called a cab.

"You'll be ready to leave in about 5 minutes," Sango said as she rushed out the door.

Kagome felt around for a stick, she hit a broom, so she removed the broom and left the stick.

"At least I won't crash into somebody," Kagome mumbled

Kagome wheeled around tapping the stick looking for the door. I am crippled and blind, Kagome thought bitterly as she still tried to find the door, god where is the door?

_tap tap tap clink_ , Aha. She pushed her stick ,_crreeeeaaaakkk,_ great, she wheeled herself down the hallway. Behind her she heard footsteps running her way. She turned her wheel chair around and raised the stick protectively.

"Kagome I was looking for you trying to tell you that the cab is here," Sango's voice rang in.

"Ok," Kagome mumbled as she tapped and wheeled her way through.

AT THE ORPHANGE

" Kagome here is your room," as Sister Kagura,a worker at the orphange, pushed her wheel chair into a room. Kagome knew because she was blind she would hav a white bed, white warbrobe,white tables,and white everything.

Kagome grabbed her stick and tapped around for the bed, she was exhausted.

_tap tap tap tap clik tap thud, _there it is, Kagome thought as she wheeled toward the object she tapped and heard a faint thud. She carefully got off the wheel chair and climbed into bed.

"So..tired," Kagome mumbled and fell into a deep sleep.

ANOTHER DAY

"Kagome, its time to wake up, its time for visit by a school day," she heard Kagura's voice shouting.

"10 more hours," Kagome moaned turning onto her side.

"Wake up,Kagome," Kagura said as she ripped the covers away from Kagome.

" FINE FINE FINE, SHEEESH JUST WANNA SLEEP I DONT EVEN KNOW IF I AM SLEEPING OR NOT RIGHT NOW," Kagome yelled back as she reached for her stick and wheel chair.

Kagome wheeled herself out of the room and Kagura lead her to the spot where she was suppose to wait for someone to give her a "card". Kagome heard some happy shouting of teenagers and laughing. The orphans at the orphange were quiet ,very quiet. I heard the door of the orphange swish open and lots of footsteps. Lots of talking too.

"Look I found a kid," a voice shouted

"Yea me too," another voice replied.

Kagome sat there waiting for someone to give her at least a card. She heard angry footsteps toward her.

"Here," a mean raspy voice said as he shoved a card in front of her face.

"Uh...please put it in my hands," Kagome said

"What are you blind,being lazy you wench," the voice said.

"For your information I _am_ blind and can you PLEASE now place it in my hand?" Kagome shot back.

"Fine ,but the teacher told me to ask me for your name first," the voice said back.

"Fine,my name is Kagome Higurashi," Kagome said

"My name is Inuyasha," Inuyasha said as he shoved the card into her hand.

She felt the rough paper card dig into her skin.

"OUCH," she said as she dropped the card and put the hand into her other hand.

"HEY YOU SHOULD BE GRATEFUL AND NOT _DROP_ MY CARD," Inuyasha screamed into her face.

"WELL YOU SHOVED IT INTO MY HAND SO HARD IT CUT INTO MY SKIN YOU STUPID JERK!" Kagome yelled back

"WELL _EXCUSE _ME FOR TRYING TO BE NICE," Inuyasha screamed.

"I DONT EVEN KNOW WHAT YOUR CARD _LOOKS_ LIKE YOU IDIOT!" Kagome screamed at him

"FINE ITS RED WITH A BLACK CROSS-BONE ON IT, IT SAYS _GO TO HELL_!" Inuyasha screamed directly into her ear.

Kagome yelped as she fell backwards toward the _hard_ floor. She crashed with a loud thud as her head hit the floor.

"OOoOOOWW," Kagome cried as she held onto her head a fresh wound started to bleed and she fell unconcious.

WAKING UP

"Kagome,you ok?" a voice rang into her mind.

"25 more hours and I'll be ready mom," Kagome mumbled back and turned onto her side.

"She's perfectly fine," the voice said as the covers were pulled away from her.

"UGH, NOT AGAIN THIS MORNING LEMME SLEEP IN!" Kagome screamed swishing up.

"Kagome..we have a visitor..er..I mean visitors," Kagura's voice said

"Visitors?" Kagome asked particuarlly confused.

Kagome touched her head and felt a bandage on her head. Uh oh, she thought

"Like who?" Kagome asked.

"The Shikon Jewel School, room 202," a voice yelled out.

"Um...can anybody tell me who made me were this bandage?" Kagome asked

"Inuyasha age 17," another voice called out.

"I am going to KILL HIM THAT UNGRATFUL JERK!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs.

She jumped onto her wheelchair and started to wheel and tappd her way through the crowd.

"INUYASHA I AM GOING TO GET YOU," Kagome screamed angryily and she bumped into someone," Sorry but can you tell me where Inuyasha is?"

" I am him, you wench," Inuyasha said.

"Oh...kneel down..," Kagome said she knew he would have to.

"Fine," he said and knelt down.

"Close you eyes," Kagome said.

She felt around his head ready to pull some hair off but realized how long it was! As she felt around and felt something very peculiar..ears...fluffy ears.

"Oh what the heck," she mumbled and pulled the ears as hard as she can.

"AAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGHHH," screamed Inuyasha as he raised his fist ready to hit her.

She was aware of that and she raised her stick and swung ,jabbed, and pushed as hard as she could and then rode down the hall at full speed. She heard footsteps running her way and was obviously hurt pretty bad. Uh oh, she thought as she felt something jump onto the behind of her wheel chair.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA I CAN'T STOOOOPPPPPPPP," Kagome screamed.

" I AM GONNA PUNCH YOU TO DEATH ,WENCH," he screamed

She ducked as she felt a fist fly passed her. ( A/N : They are still riding on top speed down the loooooooooooooonnnnngg hall way...)

" GET LOST WILL YA," Kagome screamed as she pushed something behind her.

"I'LL GET YOooo"-BAM as Inuyasha came crashing into the floor

"MWAHAHAHAHAAA, I GOT MY REVENGE," Kagome yelled as she rolled down the long hallway.

"That $#!&," Inuyasha mumbled as he headed back toward his classmates.

BED TIME

"OOO WEEE, was that mutton stew bad ," Kagome said as she laid onto the bed.

Kagome felt around her closet touching the brail labels which described her wardrobe. She felt around for P.Js and found it. It had a description : Nighty sky with the moon on it.

"Meh," Kagome shrugged as she pulled it on and snuggled under the covers of her bed. She heard footsteps, her door knob turning she quickly hoisted herself onto her wheel chair and grabbed her stick. The door swung open and somebody stepped in, Inuyasha.

"I told you I was gonna get my revenge," Inuyasha said as he started to swing a fist at her she dodges. An opening, he thought sneering.

He shoved her wheel chair and she came flying out onto the hard tile floor once again. Kagome grabbed her head which started to throb with pain and her arms tingled. Inuyasha came running toward her ready to punch her square in the face and make her die.

"I am gonna finish you off," Inuyasha said

"EEEEEE,"Kagome screamed quietly as she jabbed him pretty hard with her newly _sharpened_ stick.

She heard an oof and a heavy thud. And everything was still, a heavy silence hung over them. She moved her hand over the floor and felt something soft, its was Inuyasha.

She looked for wounds and found out she _stabbed_ him in the chest and it was pretty deep. She again hoisted herself onto her wheelchair and tapped her way to Inuyasha. She pulled onto the bed and wrapped him with bandages then pulled the covers over him.

"Not gonna sleep tonight," Kagome mumbled

Kagome reached out and touched his head, she searched for those ears and found them. She this time gently rubbed it, hmm. soft like a real dog's ears. She put her head onto the wheel chair and fell asleep

INU WAKING UP

Light started breakng in and concealed the darkness.

"OOOOOO, my chest," Inuyasha mumbled quietly.

He opened his eyes slowly and turned onto his side. He saw Kagome's face,right in front of his, her pale face, and her dark raven hair. Her hands where on his ears! He gently reached up and pulled them off. He slowly got up but fell back because his chest hurted too much.

"Sheesh,she could sure stab good, and I am gonna get _my_ revenge..soon enough..hey..bandages, she bandaged me..," Inuyasha muttered.

He finally got up and tried to walk toward the closet,but Kagome woke up and yawned. She scratched herself and looked sorda confused and didn't notice that he was right in the room. She wheeled herself toward the closet.

"Better find some clothes to where before I go outside," she mumbled as she drew nearer to the closet.

She bumped into Inuyasha

"YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH," Kagome screamed," WHAT THE HELL, WHO THE HELL ARE YOU." She reached for her stick but found it missing.

"Looking for this," Inuyasha rasped in a voice so that Kagome won't notice him.

"Don't try anything," Kagome said as she wheeled herself slowly toward Inuyasha which she didn't it was Inuyasha.

"_Don't come any closer_," Inuyasha rasped sneering and then tapped Kagome on the head.

"OOW,that hurt you basterd," Kagome yelled and then punched him somewhere pretty hard, she heard the burglar grimace in pain and collasp.(A/N: It hurt that much when her tapped kagome on the head becuz Inuyasha IS a hanyou)

She hoisted herself off the wheelchair and see if she could regconize him. She touched him on the head and found ears, soft petal like ears.

"Inuyasha," she murmered. I must have knocked him in the nogging since he has fainted, Kagome thought thoughtfully.

She rolled him on his back and left him there, she hoisted herself back onto the wheelchair and grabbed her clothes and went toward the bathroom. She went into the bathroom and locked the door behind her.

She came back out with a green skirt with a blue tank top covered by a brown coat,her hair was braided. She wheeled herself toward the door.

Inuyasha groaned and got up once again.

"Grrrrr," he growled lowly as he followed her outside into the long hallway.

"Hmmm,this hallway is too long," she mumbled and then turned to her left, she gave one great push of her wheelchair and zoomed down the hallway. She pulled out a book.

Inuyasha ran toward the moving wheelchair and jumped for it. He landed with a loud thud.

"STOP RIGHT NOW," Inuyasha yelled as he hopped back to his feet and began the chase," besides you're heading for a wall."

"Oh crap," Kagome mumbled as she reached for the wheels and to stop them.

ZZZZZZZ

"OOOOwwwww," Kagome yelled as she realized the wheels were too fast to stop and made her hand bleed,but at least she slowed down.

Inuyasha jumped in front of her ,but suddenly she stopped and she came flying out of her wheelchair and toward him. He was shocked.She knocked him over and their _lips_ touched. They laid there on the ground for a few minutes shocked at what was happening, Kagome flying out of her wheelchair ,landing on him,and then accidenly kissed him. She stopped herself and got away from him, she blushed. She could feel the tension rise as silence hung over them. She heard Inuyasha get up and started walking away.

"At least help me get up and find the wheelchair," she cried out, but the footstep kept walkin .

She got up and started to pull herself on the ground looking for her wheelchair.

"Stupid basterd, ugly,unsensitive jerk," Kagome muttered but suddenly she started being lifted from the ground and putten on her wheelchair.

"There..happy?" Inuyasha asked blushing

"..." Kagome stared into the darkness obviously surprised and shocked.

Kagome felt around the wheel trying to find what stopped her and found that it was the book she was ready. "The Lost Love."


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Readers...sorry for the last chapter..i sorda uploaded the wrong one...heh..heh...so to the ppl who read that chapter..i put up the wrong thingy..woopsies...so this new one...

Chapter 2

Kagome felled the covers ripped from her again.

"Every single morning with you isn't it!" Kagome yelled as she pulled her head off the pillow.

"As a matter of fact...it IS," Kagura said smirking.

"Yea whatever," Kagome muttered under her breath.

Cafeteria(a/n: dont know if that is how you spell it...)

Kagome stabbed what she thinks is meatloaf and put it in her mouth. _'Yuck, I bet it is MYSTERY meat...'_ Kagome thought as she slowly choked down her food.

"Hello..," came a nice gentle voice and a scraping of a chair," may I sit here?"

"Uh..of course its a free country..but who are you though?" Kagome asked putting down her fork.

"Oh, my name is Hojou," Hojou said.

"My name is Kagome...Kagome Higurashi," Kagome said reaching out her hand waiting for him to shake it.

"Uh..I'm over here Kagome," Hojou said behind her laughing.

"Eh..heh..heh...," Kagome blushed," Oh..I got to go sorry..but nice meeting you."

"Ok, I guess bye," Hojou said.

"Bye," Kagome said.

In her room

Kagome sat at her desk feeling her way as she sewed something. Suddenly there came a knock on the door.

"Oh! Come in," Kagome said startled as she put away her needles.

"Oh..hey," came Inuyasha's voice.

"Oh..wow. You came to visit me," Kagome said smiling.

"Yeah, I just came to ask you if you wanted to go into the city with me," Inuyasha asked.

"Oh OF course!" Kagome said with glee," Lemme change first." She wheeled herself toward the closet and into the bathroom.

Few minuted later she came out wearing a pair of worn jeans with holes on knees and a bright red tank top with a brown coat draped over her shoulders.

"I'm ready!" Kagome said gleefully.

City

She heard cars whizz by as Inuyasha pushed her across the street. Kagome heard cellphones ringing, babies crying, cars honking, and smelled hot dog stands.

"Oh man! I am so excited, its been along time since I've been out here!" Kagome said bouncing in her chair.

"Keh," Inuyasha said sounding kind of distant.

"Can you tell me whats happening around me...since I can't see..anymore," Kagome said with a hint of sorrow creeping into her voice.

"AAAIIIIEEEEEEE," suddenly came a devastated cry from a women who just got her purse stolen.

"Oh my god..did someone steal her purse!" Kagome cried startled.

"How the HELL did you know!" Inuyasha asked.

"Well DUH TELEVISION!" Kagome said as her face glowed with excitement," C'mon Inuyasha go get 'em!"

"On it!" Inuyasha said as he ran full speed ahead of her.

She heard running away then the footsteps came closer to her then something grabbed her and pushed something icily sharp onto her neck

"Get away and the girl won't die!" rasped a voice.

"Don't hurt her," Inuyasha said as he started toward them taking slow but fast steps.

"Yeah right," the raspy voice said sounding even more nasty. She felt the knife dig into her neck and a warm hot liquid spilled from the wound

"DON'T HURT HER OR I'LL _KILL_ YOU!"Inuyasha said loudly.

"Fine..fine," he said as he put Kagome back into the wheelchair but...shoved the wheelchair down the hill.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOO," Kagome cried as she sped all the way down the hill.

She felt herself cross the street cars nearly hit her but luckily didn't. She was gaining speed as the moment but Suddenly if stopped with a wild jerk.

"What the- are you alright miss?" a voice asked.

"Y-y-eah..I guess I am fine.." Kagome said.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha cried as he came to a halt in front of her.

"Hi, my name is Koga,may I know yours m'lady?" Koga asked holding Kagome's hands.

"Uh, my name is Kagome Higurashi," Kagome said," Thank you so much for saving me."

"Your welcome, I bet this dogbrain wasn't even bothering to care about you," Koga said smugly.

"Whatever you fleebag," Inuyasha huffed.

"What DID you say dogbreath?" Koga said.

" I said SCREW YOU Ponytail man!" Inuyasha yelled

" At least I don't have _cat_ ears!" Koga snapped back.

"Oh you $#," Inuyasha yelled snaring his fangs.

"STOP IT YOU 2! What are you? In preschool? Now say sorry to eachother and shake hands," Kagome said.

"LIKE HELL WE WOULD," both yelled as Kagome grinned.

**Holla here! So how was the story! I hoped you liked it! Because I would LOVE a review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AU:Hellooo. Im sorry I dun post much.. . . Lol. When was the last time I uploaded.? Well. Im thinking about starting it again. I hope.? I am a bit confused at what I'm writing. But enjoy?**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha... . **

**Chapter 3**

Kagome was excited. She finally have been in the city! Inuyasha has been grumpy ever since that day. He apologized once but disappeared later.

She sat alone at the far table poking her fork in the scrambled egg that tasted kind of runny.

"Hey! Kagome!" A voice said cheerfully

"Oh Hi, Hojo, what's up?" Kagome asked as she smiled.

"Not much. I heard what happened in the city yesterday," Hojo replied with a hint of concern.

"Oh.?" Kagome muttered.

"I heard you met Koga?" Hojo asked.

"Yep, Inuyasha seemed to know him," Kagome answered.

"KNOW him? They are ENEMIES! They were ever since they've been here!" Hojo laughed

"Oh. Wow. Seems like I missed somthing.." Kagome said as she spaced out a bit. Hojo kept talking but she wandered her and only heard a drain of his voice

"Earth to Kagomee!!" a different voice murmered. Inuyasha.

"Eh?" Kagome asked flustered.

"Wow. Nice of you to be listening," Inuyasha muttered

"Oh. Yea? What were you sayn?" Kagome asked.

"Nothing.." Inuyasha said," Just Bored-ish"

"I see….." Kagome said awkwardly. Kagome heard the tension in his voice.. Like he was hiding something.

Kagome sat in the dark. Or was it dark? She couldn't tell. She was depressed. She has been thinking. Thinking that she is worthless. No one wants her. No one is here to hold her. What is the reason she's living for.

Suddenly the door flew open.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome smiled slightly. A tight thin line. She knew why now.

"Yes?" Kagome asked carefully.

Inuyasha was quiet and he walked slowly and lightly across the room. He stood next to her and gently put his hand on her shoulders.

"Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked seriously.

"Huh? Why are you asking this?" Kagome inquired

"Because you're crying," he said, this time he was sad.

"Oh. I am?" Kagome asked embarrassed as she rubbed her cheeks and her eyes," I'm sorry."

Inuyasha sighed. He suddenly wrapped his arms around her. Kagome was stunned but instinctively put her head to his chest. Still shocked. She slowly closed her eyes. And started to drift. In the warmth of his chest…

**I'm going to leave this as a cliff hanger thing. So I think I am most likely going to upload soon again! D Well. Thanks for reading and Review. Thank youu!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do hope you like this chapter. I am quite bored currently. So please enjoy.**

**Chapter 4**

Kagome shifted slightly from her deep sleep. Suddenly a burst of light and a nauseating essence filled her. She groaned and started wincing and cringing. Tears seeped through her eyelids and fell silently from her face as she moaned. This woke up Inuyasha who has apparently fallen asleep next to her.

"Kagome??! Are you alright?" Inuyasha asked his voice full of concern.

"M-my eyes!" She sobbed as she felt her chest shudder with pain," It hurts so much!!"

Inuyasha quickly scooped her up and ran down the hall way.

Hospital

"Is she okay?" Inuyasha asked as he rushed up to the doctor

"Yes. She is. Apparently. and miraculiously...her eyesight is returning"the doctor informed as he flipped through some papers he was holding and he stared at the X-ray,"Her legs. They are also going to return soon, too. This is a strange miracle."

"Really?" Inuyasha asked his amber orbs full of surprise.

"Yes..apparently. Its a miracle." the doctor murmured to himself and walked away.

Inuyasha ran down the hall and into Kagome's room.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered as he entered the room. She was sleeping. Inuyasha smiled in relief and sat next to her on a stool. He gazed at her and he gently tucked a piece of hair raven hair away from her pale face. She started moving and made a light sound.

"Mmm...?" Kagome said dazed and groggy from her sleep," What's up?"

"Not much..." Inuyasha said," Not much..."

"Inuyasha!!" Kagome shouted.

"Gyah!! I'm next to you!! Whatya want?" Inuyasha moaned.

"Oh...hello" Kagome said smiling

".. you killed my ears for that?" Inuyasha roared.

"I can see now!" Kagome said gleefully.

"You can? Already?" Inuyasha asked surprised.

"No..not exactly. I can see the sun!" Kagome said with a troubled face.

"Hahaha! Don't look into it too much or you going to go blind again," Inuyasha said rolling his eyes as he lightly bopped her forehead. Inuyasha poked her leg as he sat down next to her on the grass.

Kagome's head turned up surprised," Inuyasha..? I felt that! Did you poke me?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah..I did.." Inuyasha said also stunned.

"Wait. Help me up," Kagome said as she put her hand up.

Inuyasha got up and went for her wheelchair," Wait! Don't get my wheelchair. I want to walk." Inuyasha stopped and relunctedly went to her and helped her up. She was wobbly and was unsteady, but she took a step by step. She was walking! Although it was unsteady.

"Look! Oh my god! I'm walking! I'm not doomed after all," Kagome said, tears of joy escaping her eyes.

Inuyasha couldn't help but smile.

**I know, I know. Kind of corny the way Kagome is getting back her vision and stuff. But I kind of rushed it. Boohoo. Please Read and Review:D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Kagome sighed as she sat there munching on her french frie.

"This sucks..." Kagome muttered as she dragged another french fry across her plate and into her mouth.

"Hello, Lady Kagome," said a voice that was light and full of politeness. The one and only Koga.

"Hey," Kagome said boredly.

"Where's your dog friend?" Koga asked arching his eyebrow.

"I don't know. Out?" Kagome mumbled under her breath as she ate another french frie.

"Hm. Well I saw him with this other wench," Koga said slightly amused.

"Eh? What do you mean," Kagome inquired a bit curious.

"His old girlfriend," Koga replied matter-a-factly.

Kagome dropped her fry which was half way to her mouth. She gaped at him. _Inuyasha? Ex-girlfriend?, _Kagome thought stunned. Her heart started pounding insanely fast. She punched her chest and mumbled," Shut up..."

"Pardon?" said a sharp voice.

"Not you, Sister Kagura," Kagome apologized.

"Get your butt out of here. You're hogging the seats! Other people have to eat you know?" Sister Kagura snapped.

"Well, sor-rey your majesty," Kagome said rolling her eyes and wheeled away. The whole time she felt Sister Kagura's eyes burrowing deep into her back. As if she was trying to fry Kagome's brain.

Kagome rolled outside. Then cringed to the slight flash of brightness that numbed her head with pain. She pushed back her raven hair from her face and rubbed her head.

"Owie..." She muttered as she patted her head.

10 brain cells.

Sigh.

She smelled the fresh air and smiled in delight. If only she can see...

"Kagome?" rang a cheery voice. Sounded like tinkling bells.

"Sango?" Kagome guessed.

"Oh my god! How you've grown!!" Sango said as if she was 10 years older then Kagome.

"Dude. You're only 1 year older then me!!" Kagome said laughing at her statement.

"How are you lately?" Sango asked

"I going to get back my eyesight!! And I can be mobile soon!" Kagome said feeling her face form into a smug smile.

"Oh my god!! This is a celebrating moment!!" exclaimed Sango.

Oh god...

88

"Are you ready??" Sango called from downstairs.

"No," kagome replied. She heard her door open and Sango gaping.

"What now...?" Kagome asked weakly.

"You look...HOT!" Sango said surprised. The clear shock in her voice insulted Kagome. Making Kagome frown.

"Well. La dee da!" Kagome said as she brushed the tight black skirt. Inuyasha wasn't back yet. _Still with his ex-girlfriend Kikyo_, Kagome thought bitterly as some jealousy creeped into her head. Kagome slapped her forehead.

"Come on. Get up!" Sango said suddenly.

"What?" exclaimed Kagome," Are you kidding me?"

"Oh. Does it sound like it?" Sango asked seriously

"Hope so!" Kagome asked breathlessly.

"Up!" Sango pulled Kagome up.

"Aaaah!" Kagome sprung up. She stood. She was standing!!

"Cooool!" Sango said all tinkling bells again.

"Wippeee.." Kagome mocked as she took a wobbly step forward. She was walking! Unsteady but almost there.

Kagome and Sango walked to the mall. Although Kagome was able to walk. Sango helped her the whole way. Kagome's hair was tied in a high ponytail so no hair was able to irritate her as she concentrated on walking.

Kagome sat in the food court as Sango went to get the food. Kagome was mumbling to herself until she suddenly heard a really familiar voice.

"Kikyou! Where are you?" A teasing voice echoed. Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!" Kikyou said laughing.

Kagome heard them laughing together. Kagome clutched her chest again. This time the pain speared through her like a knife.


End file.
